Various display devices such are LED, LEC, plasma, Passive Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (PMOLED), Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED), and the like have been proposed and are being used. The Passive Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (PMOLED) display has a 3-layer basic structure. In the PMOLED display panel, an electroluminescent layer is sandwiched between two layers of parallel strip-shaped electrodes. The two layers of electrodes are arranged in a grid of row and column electrodes. In the PMOLED panel, the intersection points of the lower and upper layers of electrodes are the pixels (also referred as OLED pixels). The OLED pixels may be addressed and activated by passing a current through selection of row and column electrodes. One layer of electrodes is referred to as a source layer which provides electric current to the OLED material. The other layer of electrodes is referred to as a common layer which collects the electric current from the OLED material.
All of the pixels have different brightness index. The brightness index is a numerical value falling within a range 0-100, wherein the brightness index with numerical value ‘100’ indicates full brightness and the brightness index with numerical value ‘0’ indicates full darkness. In the conventional method of driving the PMOLED display involves scan each horizontal row in succession. In this conventional method, all the source drivers drive the display panel concurrently while only one common electrode switch is selected at a time. The common electrode selected is shorted to ground while the others are disconnected from ground. This process is repeated row after row until all the rows are scanned. The PMOLED display has a certain refresh rate which is further dependent upon the number of rows to be scanned. In an example, consider the PMOLED display is operating at 100 Hz (i.e. refresh rate of the PMOLED display is 100 Hz), then each frame scan should be completed within the time period of 10 ms. In such a scenario, maximum 100 rows can be scanned by the aforementioned conventional method of driving the display panel. Further, if the number of rows is extended to 150 rows, then the aggregate scan time for a frame increases beyond 10 ms. Hence, the display cannot maintain the original 100 Hz refresh rate. More specifically, the display operates at a slower refresh rate. The slower refresh rate, in turn, affects the overall brightness of the display. The display not only has a lower overall brightness but also result in suffering from visual flickering.